The Greatest Anomaly
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Post Series. The Bishops face a new threat from the future and Olivia is given a task that will change time and space forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. It's been a while since I've done some writing hasn't it? I thought I'd get into the whole post series fic craze. Plus I miss Fringe.**

**I don't own any characters you may be familiar with. Fringe 5eva.**

* * *

**The Greatest Anomaly - Chapter One**

The alleyway was a dead-end but the two men had realized it too late. "Dammit. We better hide it."

"No"," said the other. "He says we should be able to take them."

"How? We don't know how to use these abilities."

"We got here, didn't we?"

At that moment two bald men in suits appeared to confront them. They spoke in a monotone voice. "Where is the package?"

The men knew that the two Observers were going to read them, but by some form of miracle they were able to block them out. The men eyed each other. If they were going to get out of this, they had to try.

Before the Observers could move in, the two men mysteriously vanished. One reappeared from behind snapping the neck of one Observer. The remaining Observer pulled out his gun but was suddenly struck in the head, bringing him down. At that moment, the men knew they couldn't take any chances. They took the pipe the Observer was struck with and smashed his dead to death, their clothes drenched in the Observer's blood.

"Is it safe?"

One of the men took out the tube from his coat pocket, it was in good condition, having suffered no damage. But now that the Observers had followed them here, it was only a matter of time.

...

Olivia had woken up sweating. In the middle of the night, her mind was struggling to make sense of what really happened today. It seemed like a typical day having taken up Peter's suggestion of a family outing to the park. But on that day, it seemed the entire world had changed, and indeed it had...in another timeline.

In her dreams, she was still there. They came in droves, marching towards the people as they desperately fled, the buildings in the distance collapsed as they move forward. But she and Peter ran the opposite direction of the fleeing masses, running towards...

It was then that Olivia quickly slipped out of bed, trying not to disturb Peter as she tip-toed down the hall to the door with the big pink bow hanging on the doorknob. There was a sense of relief as she slowly opened the door and found her little girl sleeping in the midst of her stuff animals. Olivia always had the hardest time trying to get Etta to keep her bed uncluttered. She was resistant with keeping her bed clean as she was with taking baths.

But tonight was different. This time Olivia had no quarrel with her daughter to clean her bed or to take a bath. After what went through her mind at the park today, after what she realized what had happened, Olivia knew she had been given a second chance. Her daughter was here and she was not gone as she had been in Olivia's dreams tonight.

"Olivia?"

She closed her eyes as she felt Peter's hand on her shoulder. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he said. "I haven't been able to sleep at all tonight."

Olivia closed Etta's door. "This is a first for you," said Peter.

"What do you mean?"

"Checking in on Etta was always my job."

Olivia smiled. "Have you...heard from Walter today?"

"I did but no answer. I called Astrid to check on him but she was still at the office. I'm gonna call her back in the morning. Maybe Walter is trying to pull something with that note he gave me."

It was then Olivia realized that Peter had no memory of the other timeline like she did, no memory of the sacrifice that his father made. "You okay, Olivia?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. We should just go to sleep again."

From across the street, the two men who were guarding the package watched as the lights in the Bishop home turned off again. They had been watching the family when they had finally left the park to come home, as it was meant to be.

"Is it her?"

"Yes. She is the one we must ask to complete the task."

"It's going to be difficult."

"No...he said it wouldn't be. She will do it because she will have no other choice."

...

Peter had turned Walter's apartment upside down finding no sign...no clue of where he would've gone. This wasn't like Walter, but he knew something was off when he got an unusual letter from him in the mail just days before. He was mad at himself. For the longest time, he had tried to convince his father to move into the house with the family. But Walter still felt uneasy about sharing a home with a son he still had no memory of. Walter felt that he needed to be on his own. The best Peter could do for him was to get him an apartment within walking distance of Astrid's so at least someone could quickly check in on him. It was the longest anyone had gone without hearing from him.

But then, he got the call from Astrid. She found a video marked for him in Walter's handwriting.

And after he watched the video came the denial and despair.

"No...no it can't be! It's not like him to leave like this! What does he mean he's living many years from now? What did he do?"

"Peter?" Olivia stood by the doorway. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell...Olivia knew something that he didn't. "There's something I have to tell you."

They decided to take the conversation outside, looking out over a lake, that Olivia once remembered was Walter's feeding duck place. She wasn't sure if she could even tell him everything that she had remembered, let alone if he would even believe him. She did her best though. The hardest part was having to explain to her how in the other timeline, they would lose their child, not once...but twice.

"He did it for us, Peter," she said wiping away the tears. "Whatever he did and wherever he is, he did it for all of us."

"How do you know all of this? How is it that I can't remember anything?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know."

But Peter couldn't bear it. "If this is true..."

"It is Peter. I know it is. I kept...I kept seeing that moment when we lost Etta...both times. I almost wasn't sure."

"Well how do we know that it even worked?"

"It did."

They turned around to see an observer standing before them. Olivia and Peter were quick to pull out there guns but the observer threw Peter back with a sudden force causing him to hit his head.

"Peter!"

The moment's distraction caused the gun to be forced out of her hands. "I must stop you," said the observer. "You are part of his plan."

Olivia experienced a sense of deja vu as the Observer grabbed her by the neck and was slowly crushing her.

* * *

**I actually wrote more than this but I feel I needed to break the chapter into parts. This is pure cliffhanger goodness if you ask me. More coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What? What plan?" The words could barely come as she was being strangled by the observer.

Olivia then heard shots fired and the observer was momentarily paralyzed. His grip on Olivia was realized and they both fell the ground. Two men came forward carrying futuristic looking guns. "He's dead."

Olivia's first instinct was to quickly run to Peter's side. "Peter?"

The two men approached her as she quickly pointed her gun at them. "Where did you get those guns?"

"You know these models?"

"Yes. I know of them. It's the only gun that can stop an observer. Now tell me who the hell you two are."

"We'll need to go somewhere else for that. It isn't safe here."

Olivia was defiant. "My husband is hurt!"

"Please. We can't be out here. There could be more of them. They have apparently followed us."

Olivia felt annoyed by their demands knowing that Peter needed to see a doctor but she couldn't let these two get away without any answers. So she came to a compromise. "We'll go to the lab."

Having the two men help carry Peter, she led them to the Kresge building and called Astrid to meet them outside the building and she nearly had a heart attack at the site. "Olivia? What's going on? What happened to Peter?"

"Observer attack."

"What? But I thought..."

"Astrid, can you take Peter to the hospital? I have to deal with these two for a minute."

As soon as Olivia was certain that Peter was in safe hands, the took the two men downstairs to lab but once they were alone, she pulled out her gun. "Okay, you better start talking and I warn you, I can do more than just fire a gun."

One man smiled. "We know."

"How do you know me?"

"We've heard all about you in our time."

"Your time?"

"I am Janus and this is my brother Febres. We were created for the purpose of coming here to ask for your help."

Olivia looked at the two brothers in disbelief. "Observers? That's impossible. You have hair."

"We are what you would call early prototypes."

"I don't believe you."

"That observer was going to kill you if Febres and I hadn't interfered."

"I don't know what you want from me and I have no reason to trust you."

Janus then took the briefcase that his brother was holding. "We have something that might change that."

Olivia reached her hand out to the opened briefcase and pulled out a dark-colored golf cap. She observed every detail of the cap and there was no mistaking that she knew who the cap belong to. It still had a slight scent of him. "Walter..."

"He hoped that you would recognized it. Do we have your attention now?"

"Yes." She pointed to the other object in the briefcase, one that resembled a bulky laptop computer. "But what is that?"

"He sent us a message to deliver to you."

"Then open it."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. To ensure that you are the Olivia we've been looking for, and to ensure that you have the memories of the other time, you would have to access the password."

"The password?"

Janus pulled out the laptop. "He said you should already know what the password. Otherwise it would not be you that we seek."

But how was Olivia to know what the password was? It had to be one only she would know..something to prove that she had remembered the other timeline. But it wasn't something she remembered to detail. There were still fuzzy spots here and there but then there were memories that were going to be engraved in her mind forever, like loosing Etta. It also had to be one that Walter would know.

And then she remembered, there was a password that was used in the other time once. When she and the team had to retrieve the observer child, Michael.

She typed in the words on the keypad: BLACK_UMBRELLA.

The laptop suddenly begin to activate and on the distorted video screen was the face of someone Olivia thought she would never see again.

_"Hello Olivia."_

Walter was clearly trying to adjust the screen but still had some video and even angle issues regardless of his efforts. _"If you have accessed this, then you remember...you remember what has happened don't you? What I have done to ensure the future? And Etta...she is with you again."_

Olivia nodded although she knew he couldn't see her.

_"You are receiving this message as it has been delivered to you by my two associates Janus and Febres. They are not just mere men but they are observers. I know that would seem ludicrous seeing that they have hair but I assure you they are Observers all the same...early prototypes of observers capable of time traveling like those we have known in the past. But more importantly, they have emotion. I have successfully been able to prove that intelligence and emotion can be of one creation...that one need not be sacrificed for the other. Through this I have hoped that I was able to stop the invasion that would've occurred at the time you received this message. However, there seems to be an unexpected result. They have been here. The old Observers...from the old timeline. They have waged several attacks on us but we've been able to fight them off. ...I don't understand it. The only explanation I can come up with is that someone years from now may have still experimented with the idea of Observers without emotion and has been using them to somehow move forward with what was intended before. Somehow these Observers know about us...about what we had intended to do before. And Michael..."_

The screen turned to show Michael lying in a bed covered in tubes. _"Michael was attacked by one. They had injected him with a compound that has paralyzed him. He has not responded to any sight or sound in days. They must've known his significance. Why else would they have tried to kill him? I have spent weeks studying...seeking for an answer to Michael's illness, as well as stopping the emotionless Observers...only to have realized that the answer was and still is Michael."_

He picked up a case featuring several blue-filled tubes. _"I have stored much of his DNA in test tubes upon arrival. In the year 2167 they have created a means for creating life dependent of a human female body. It is by these exact means that the Observers are able to clone themselves. We believe since Michael is an anomaly that he himself would clone another anomaly. I could easily use this device to clone Michael. However in order to have any chance of winning this battle, there was something else was needed, an ingredient that no Observer past or present was ever able to possess. I need Cortexiphan. Unfortunately, all supplies I've had of the drug, including yours, have degraded many years ago and the compounds are almost impossible to replicate in this timeline. That is why I have brought Janus and Febres to your time. The clone must have a strong supply of Cortexiphan that I have stored in my lab...Cortexiphan from your blood. Unfortunately the only way to create a clone in your time is through the natural process."_

Olivia realized then what Walter wanted from her.

_"I know what I am asking of you is too great but I trust no one else. I do believe you are the only one who can do this. I will need you to carry the clone and provide it with your supply of Cortexiphan. I believe in doing this, we will have an Observer more powerful than any that can possibly exist. We have several embryos cloned from Michael's DNA. We were able to pick one embryo suitable for the plan. This anomaly is expected not to age beyond that of late infancy. This will prove to be perfect with your Cortexiphan as the child will have no limitations on his abilities. I can not push you to do this...I would never do such a thing even under these dire circumstances. That is why I am leaving the choice up to you and Peter. Should you decide to go through with this, Janus and Febres will assist you with the necessary procedure along with providing you further instructions. Unfortunately, the choice must be made soon. Good luck, Olivia. Give Peter and Etta my love."_

Once the video ended, the device automatically shut itself off.

"Time is short, Mrs. Bishop. We need to know your decision. Will you take on this task?"


	3. Chapter 3

For Olivia, the task that Walter was asking of her was hard to take in. She was no stranger to having children now that she had Etta, but an Observer child was something filled with unknown risks and complications. How was she certain that she would not be killed giving life to one?

"Mrs. Bishop, we need an answer."

Olivia reached out for her cell phone. "I have to talk this over with my husband."

"Then make it quick," said Janus. "We're running out of time."

Olivia dialed Astrid's number. "Astrid, how is Peter? Is he awake?"

"The doctors say it's nothing serious," said Astrid. "But he's till unconscious. It'll be hours before he wakes up."

A sudden boom broke the conversation but it wasn't coming from the hospital. It was coming from the lab. Janus and Febres charged at the intruding observers. Olivia quickly dove to the ground as shots were being fired just feet away. She searched for her gun and made a comeback shooting on Observer in the side of the head. The distraction was enough for Febres to finish him off.

By the end, three Observers lied dead on the ground.

"They know we're here," said Janus. "We can't wait anymore. Not even an hour. More of them will just keep coming."

"You don't understand," said Olivia. "I need to talk this over with Peter. He'll be awake in a matter of hours."

"It won't be enough time. If we don't begin the procedure soon, it might be too late."

"Too late? I have to carry this baby for months."

"Not for months."

Olivia seemed disturbed. "What do you mean?"

"The average Observer is created in a few hours. Centuries after us, that time is decreased to 5-10 minutes. Once the child attaches itself to your body, the gestation period will likely speed rapidly. Dr. Bishop managed to slow the process but not by much."

"How much time?"

"About 6-9 hours."

Olivia sat down. "If I don't do this...then they'll try again won't they? They'll invade my time?"

"It could be worse than that. They will want to wipe you out."

She thought about all she had been through, all she had suffered to get this life back after the Observers came the first time. She almost lost Peter and Etta. Olivia could not imagine going through that pain again...not after everything.

With big deep breaths, she decided. "I'll do it."

...

They set up in the lab with Olivia having changed into a hospital gown. "Ever did this before?" she asked Janus.

"I've watched Dr. Bishop do it on some cows once."

Olivia laughed. "That sounds just like him."

Febres opened the laptop device and typed in a code. The video screen reappeared and so did Walter. He looked confused at first and then realized he was being filmed. _"Oh, so you have agreed to the plan? That is good, Olivia. Well I know I'm not really talking to you right now. This is for if you did agree to the plan. There are a few important things you need to know before you begin. Gestation is expected to take place in the course of 6-9 hours. Believe it or not we do things much faster here but since you are not accustomed to such a speedy pregnancy, it will be quite painful but the birthing process should proceed normally and without complication. It should but even I can't be sure of that either... Oh and also, once you are implanted with the embryo you will immediately want to consume foods that are incredibly spicy. You see, Observers lack the efficient taste sensitivities and need spicy foods to be able to taste anything and you will need to continue this diet throughout the time you will nurse the child..."_

"Wait a minute?" said Olivia. "Nurse the child? How long does he expect me to keep it?"

The video continued. _"As for the Cortexiphan, I should have one more batch of Cortexiphan stashed in my storage room, which you should remember from the other time. It is important that the Cortexiphan be injected in the spinal area when the child reaches fetus form. This should began about 2 hours after implantation. Janus and Febres should inject the Cortexiphan as soon as the fetus reaches that stage. It is I...well...think that covers everything. Yes...yes it does."_

"No!" said Olivia. "He didn't explain everything. What am I supposed to do once I have the baby? How is he supposed to stop the Observers?"

But the video ended and Olivia knew she wasn't going to get any answers. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bishop," said Janus. "We don't have many answers to give you other than that we were only sent to make sure the child got implanted in you...and to keep the Observers at bay until the time comes. He didn't explain what would happen after. We can only hope it ends with the birth."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"We'll have to figure it out when the time comes. Shall we?"

Olivia led Janus and Febres to the supply of Cortexiphan that Walter had hidden. Sure enough it was in the same place it was in the other timeline. "How much is it supposed to have?" she asked them.

"The whole thing, I suppose."

But Olivia felt that amount was certainly dangerous to give to an infant. There was nothing she could do though as she lied on the table and Janus gave her a light anesthetic to allow her to sleep. Janus and Febres gave each other a nod. "This is what he sent us to do. We can't let him down."

...

An hour later, Olivia was slowly waking up...to extreme nausea and dizziness. She was starting to cramp as well. Knowing that gestation would only take hours the pain was getting more and more intense which each minute. Janus was watching an ultrasound. The embryo was growing to a fetus at a rapid speed. "It's time. Februs, get the Cortexiphan ready."

As the syringe was being prepared, Olivia felt the pain in her womb getting worse. The child was growing. She could feel it moving inside her like a lump of burning coal that seemed to be getting thicker. She was near the point of panic.

Even Janus was getting a bit nervous. That was a feeling that was major weakness for Observers with emotion...the ability to fear. But Janus was also a bright man and he knew he could do this right. He had to.

His eyes were focus on both the syringe and the ultrasound. The needle went into Olivia's abdomen and it almost made her jolt.

"You need to be still!" said Janus. "It has to go into the neck."

With shaking hands, Janus barely got the needle into the back of the fetus's neck with success but as the Cortexiphan was being injected, Olivia was starting to feel a loss of breath, she was starting to seizure.

"Stay calm!"

Febres tried to hold down Olivia as she was starting to have strange visions. Somehow this felt worse than when she was given Cortexiphan to save Michael, but the Cortexiphan wasn't even going into her blood.

"I feel him...I feel him moving..." said Olivia. "Is that normal?"

Janus checked the ultrasound. "It's too early in the development for movement."

"But I..." Olivia again began to see visions of a dark enclosed place. It was red and pulsing everywhere. "Oh god, what's happening to me?" Her voice was an echo in her head overpower by a deep pulsing noise.

"Listen to me," said Janus. "We need to get you to a safe location to have this baby. Is there anyplace we can go?"

Olivia shook her head. "We have to..." She was wincing in pain. "Massive Dynamic. We have to get to Massive Dynamic."

Febres looked up location up on his handheld. "That's a four-hour drive from here."

"I can for a helicopter to come to Fringe headquarters."

"Call them on the way then because we better go."

The two men helped Olivia into their van and set out to the city. Olivia was unable to deal with the pain of the child growing. "Just hang on," said Janus.

"I just..." Olivia groaned. "I need to tell Peter."

"We'll tell him for you, but for now just..."

They felt something ram the back of their van. In the rear view mirror Janus could see some suspicious looking sedans. "Christ, they're quick." He made a sharp turn into oncoming traffic but the cars were hot on their trail. Febres stuck out the window firing at the cars. At least one sedan was still speeding towards them at this point but an unexpected obstruction caused Janus to swerve the van into an alleyway while the sedan crashed into a nearby building. The van made a narrow escape but it wasn't going to last.

They got to the FBI building and helped Olivia out the van realizing that she was now at the point where she could not walk on her own. What none of them expected was to see Peter and Astrid at the doorway at the building looking at the three in shock.

Peter quickly ran over to them. "Olivia? Olivia, what happened to you?" But then he looked down and realized that Olivia had a slight bulge around her belly that seemed to be growing. "Olivia, what the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was close to lunging at the two men but Olivia pushed him back. "Peter, no! You don't understand."

Janus gently handed Olivia over to Peter to show that he was intending no harm. "Your wife will have to explain things to you."

"You're not coming?" Olivia asked.

"More of them will be coming. We can't let them know where you're headed. We'll keep them busy. The important thing is that you have this baby."

Peter couldn't believe what he just heard. "Baby?"

Janus and Febres then completely vanished on the spot. Astrid jumped back. "Were those Observers?"

"Peter, we have to get to Massive Dynamic," said Olivia. "We don't have much time."

It was a difficult decision to make. Her thoughts were with Etta who was in the daycare on the first floor unaware of all that was happening. Olivia put her trust in Astrid that Etta would be brought to New York to meet up with them as soon as it was safe. For now, Peter needed to be with her as they headed to Massive Dynamic and Olivia tried to explain everything.

"Olivia...why would you do this?"

"You saw them, Peter. They came back. Walter didn't stop them. But this baby...this baby could be our last chance. If I don't do this we could lose everything all over, again. We could lose Etta again."

Peter reached out to hold Olivia's hand but at that moment, she gasped. The baby was growing again and now her belly was starting to push forward. She could feel movement so intense that her body felt like it was getting a beating from the inside. She began to have dark flashes again.

"Olivia!"

She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "It's okay."

But from what Peter was witnessing, it clearly wasn't. They could not get to Massive Dynamic soon enough. Nina was informed somewhat on the situation ahead of time but she was in for a shock when the helicopter arrived. Olivia was quickly wheeled to the medical wing. Ironically enough, she was placed in the same room where she gave birth to Etta three years ago.

"Olivia, are you having contractions yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I think I still have a few hours."

Nina held her hand. "We'll get you through this." She ordered an ultrasound to keep an eye on the child's condition and had someone sent out for Thai food and buffalo wings so that Olivia could begin her diet. With each passing hour, Olivia was getting bigger. Even Nina was concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter.

Nina pointed to the ultrasound. "This child is already at full term and it hasn't been six hours yet. Olivia shows no sign of going into labor. I'm worried that this baby won't stop growing."

They froze when they realized the child in the ultrasound was opening his eyes, turning his head one way, and then another. "He's...he's looking."

Olivia was screaming as Peter hurried back to her bedside. "Olivia? Olivia, is it time?"

"No...but he's still growing. Peter, I'm scared."

Nina tried to calm Olivia. "Olivia, I think we may have to consider a cesarean."

"No," said Olivia. "Walter...he expects me to do this naturally."

Peter angrily protested. "Olivia, you could die if this baby keeps growing."

"And what if something goes wrong? I'm carrying him. I can't take that chance, Peter." Olivia screamed again. Her belly grew so big now, that it looked like she could be carrying twins.

"We can't wait anymore," said Nina.

Peter nodded in agreement as Nina hurried to get the medical team. Olivia closed her eyes. Her body was stretching painfully and it was going to get worse if and when labor were to happen. She made one desperate plea. "Please..it's the only way." She opened her eyes and realized that no one was in the room. Peter had been out of the room to talk with Nina. And then as soon as they came back into the room, Olivia felt it.

"My water broke!"

Nina quickly went to inspect. "She's starting to dilate."

"We have to do this."

Peter was worried. "Olivia, are you sure about this?"

Olivia nodded. All Peter could do now was to hold her hand as Nina and the other doctors waited for the baby to come. The first push turned out to be quite excruciating. She should have known that this was not going to pan out well.

"Get some blood ready," Nina ordered one of the doctors. "We need to prepare for any complications."

Olivia took another push and screamed again. Her sight was getting blurry.

"Olivia?"

Peter knew something was wrong just by her struggle to keep her head still.

"Olivia!"

Suddenly, the mood in Olivia was beginning to change. She was still lightheaded but she could sense something inside of her telling her to be at peace...that the baby was going to push itself at. That something had to be the baby. She didn't quite understand it but Olivia was certain that the child was trying to communicate with her.

"He's coming out!"

Nina was the one to retrieve the child and cut the umbilical cord. She was the first to notice that Olivia was already bleeding badly. "Check for rupture!" The doctors hurried over to check on Olivia while Nina took the baby to a table. Peter was panicking but Olivia placed her hand in his. "I'm okay. I'm so sorry, Peter. I..."

"Don't be..." he said. "That was quite an experience. It made having Etta look like a walk in the park. Let's just make sure you are okay."

The child was crying profusely as any newborn would but there was no denying how heavy he was in Nina's arms. His weight, Nina suspected seemed more on par with that of an average 2-4 month old but so was his physical built. Looking the child over, she was astounded by how light the child's skin was. It didn't have the pinkish tone that newborns did. And sure enough, his head was completely smooth, without a single strand hair and further down, no eyebrows. He truly was an Observer.

It also disturbed Nina how the coat of vernix seemed flaky and had a bluish-looking tint. When she turned back, the doctor had a bowl containing the placenta that was just collected from Olivia. "It's blue. I don't think that's normal." Nina looked at the clear blue placenta that had the resemblance of gelatin.

But Olivia wasn't worried. She knew that the blue placenta was normal for carrying an observer child.

...

**Oslo 2167**

Walter peeked out from his window and found all was eerily quiet. Since his arrival months ago, he had difficulty winning the trust of the scientist who would create the Observers and then just as he finally succeeded in creating Observers with emotion, Observers from the old timeline invaded. He now believed that the scientist was dead. He had not heard from him in weeks and now Walter and Michael were in hiding inside in an apartment complex now awaiting to see if Janus and Febres had completed the mission they were sent back in time to do. He feared they had no succeeded.

He went over to Michael's bed and to his surprise, he could see the child's eyes slowly open.

"Michael?"

Michael could not respond. His eyes seemed heavy as he struggled to stay awake.

"No. Go back to sleep if you must. I'm glad to see you are feeling better."

Walter could see Michael slowly lift a hand by a few inches. "Michael, what are you doing?" The boy's hand curled in and Walter realized that he was pointing to something as Michael struggled to life one finger. Walter turned around. He could have been pointing to anything in the room but then Walter spotted the table that Michael would often occupy himself with drawings. Walter went over and sifted through the numerous drawings that Michael had created since they arrived in this timeline. The drawings, Walter strongly believed, were predictions of the future.

Many were incomplete but then he saw one drawing that seemed pretty recent and nearly completed. The drawing had a picture of a small child, much younger than Michael who appeared to look like an Observer. The child was standing on top of a futuristic-looking throne and beneath him stood many adult Observers who were kneeling down to the child, worshiping and exalting him.

"Amazing." Walter knew that the child that Olivia would carry would help to bring an end to the war of the Observer. He didn't think that the child would be the one to rule over all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Olivia began to show signs of bleeding, Peter started to panic. Eventually it got to the point that he was kicked out of the room so the doctors could focus on Olivia, leaving him to helplessly pace in the hallways. After a long and painstaking half hour, a doctor finally came out to see him. "Your wife is receiving blood right now. We were able to stop the hemorrhaging and she should be doing fine."

Seeing Olivia again brought a huge sense of relief to Peter. To his surprise she seemed calm, exhausted but calm. "I'm fine, Peter."

"I know,"' Peter said. "You know your placenta came out blue?"

Olivia nodded. "Walter asked me to do this. He wouldn't want any harm to come to us. I have to trust him."

Nina came in carrying the child in a blanket. "Olivia, we'll need you to stay for some time just to be safe." She placed the child in Olivia's arms and unwrapped the sheet. Both Olivia and Peter were shocked to see the pale-skinned child without a single strand of hair who was now staring intensely at them.

"I can't believe it," said Peter. The child turned to Olivia and with eyes wide opened he looked into her eyes. Olivia started to have a minor headache. The child tilted his head slightly and that's when she felt it. The child was entering her mind retrieving her most recent memories of Walter and his plan. One of the lights in the room suddenly burst and went out, causing everyone to jump.

"Olivia!"

Her head still was still stinging, but as soon as the child turned his eyes away from her the pain was gone. "Peter, I'm okay now."

One of Nina's assistants stepped into the room. "Ms. Sharp, your granddaughter is downstairs."

"You should go, Peter," said Olivia. Peter was reluctant to leave her side after what happened but Olivia knew what was more important right now. The child began to cry again.

"I don't believe he has been fed yet," said Nina.

Olivia tried to pick up the child but found that he was bit heavy. The child did not have the physical body of a newborn when Olivia gave birth to him, but rather the body of a child already in the crawling stage. She tried supporting him the best she could and kept thinking to herself that this would be no different from Etta. As soon as the little boy began to suckle from her, Olivia began to feel very lightheaded again, her vision was filled with images, words, and equations that were unfamiliar to her. The visions stopped as soon as the child was done feeding.

"Olivia?" Nina looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No..." Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "It's nothing."

The door opened and Peter came in with Etta at hand. "Mommy!" It was when Etta ran up to her mother's bedside when she noticed the child. Seeing the boy made Etta very excited. "A baby brother!" Olivia was surprised that Etta took no notice of the boy's missing eyebrows but she had forgotten that Etta, as least this Etta, would know nothing of the Observers.

Etta now had her knees on her mother's bed trying to reach over and look at the baby. "What's his name?"

Olivia and Peter stared blankly at each other. "Well Etta," said Peter. "He might not be staying with us."

"Why?"

Peter realized then that was probably not the best thing to say.

Olivia noticed the baby's was staring at the far end of the room rather intensely and soon a strange jingling noise could be heard. Everyone was dead silent, staring at the chair where Olivia's coat hung. The child was very focused on the coat and soon it began to move as if a creature was emerging from one of the coat's pockets. Peter was going to approach it, but Nina stopped him. "Wait."

Finally something flew out of the coat pocket and landed on the floor. Nina then approached the object herself and picked it up. The object fit in the palm of her hand as she brought it to Olivia revealing a key with a house-shaped handle. "Is this yours?"

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Wait," said Peter. "I know this key. It goes to Walter's house in Reiden Lake. It's supposed to stay there. So why was it in Olivia's coat?"

Nina had an idea. "They didn't explain to you what would happen after the child was born. What if you were to bring to Reiden Lake?"

"It makes the most sense," said Olivia. "We've been renovating the house before Walter left." None of them realized that Etta had wonder over to the coat pocket and was digging around curiously and found an empty glass tube. "Look mommy!"

"Etta!" Peter panicked and quickly scooped his daughter up.

Olivia tried to calm him down. "Peter, I left my gun at the lab. It's okay."

Etta brought the glass tube she found. Olivia explained to the adults. "That's where he came from. His embryo."

Nina studied the tube carefully. The label on the tube was marked _'ADM-X3641B259'_.

"It said A-D-M," said Etta, as she tried to show off her spelling skills. "Adam? Is that his name?"

Peter decided to humor his daughter. "Sure, Etta. That's his name."

"You're gonna have to take precautions," said Nina. "You'll have to keep a low profile for a few days. We don't know how much longer your friends will keep the Observers from finding out where you are. They'll stop at nothing."

...

**Manhattan 2609**

The Commander looked upon the ancient drawing that had come into his possession not so very long ago. The details in the illustration made it obvious that this drawing had been done by an Observer and in the right light the paper revealed the Observer language detailing the very prophecy consisted in the drawing.

"An anomaly to be born from native flesh with a power no other can possess," the Commander read. "What is this power?"

One of his captains came with new that the Commander knew what bad. "The mission has failed, Commander. The child is born."

The Commander stood up. "I must speak with him."

He traveled to the depths of his headquarters, many stories below, until he entered a white windowless room. The room was occupied by a man who was living comfortably despite the cramped space. He did not seem surprised by the angry looking Observers who were approaching him. "I see your effort to stop the birth has failed."

The Commander was not amused. "You promised to help us."

"Indeed I have. But so far I only gave you the details to which the prophecy entails. Even if you have sent me out there instead of your men, the child's birth could not be stopped...especially considering the native chosen to carry it."

"Tell me more about this native."

"Unlike any of my kind to ever exist. You see, she was given an extraordinary gift as a child, and this gift allows her to do amazing things by her own will. She could even destroy you with a blink of an eye. I'm not surprised that she would be the chosen one. She was the perfect candidate."

"The prophecy says that the child cannot be destroyed once it is born," said the Commander. "So how do we stop him?"

The captain who was with them had a suggestion. "Commander, what about the void?"

"Yes..." he said. "But it is too risky for our kind."

The prisoner spoke up. "This void sounds quite curious, Commander."

The Commander explained. "The void is a black veil that exists in-between time. If one were to be absorbed by this void while traveling though time, they are completely obliterated."

"So this void could delete the child...erase him from existence?"

"Yes, but I will not risk my men with such a task. You however, are in great debt to us. We freed you from the amber, have cured you of your cancer, and have given you a new hand. You have yet to repay for those things."

"Unfortunately dear friends, I have not the ability that you do to time travel."

"So you desire to have our technology implanted in you? You do know that this will eliminate your emotion."

"My friend, in my many years as a Fringe Scientist, I rarely ever allowed emotion to compromise my work, not when there were great things to be accomplished."

The Commander read his thoughts and saw all of this man's outrageous but great experiments. "Very well, Dr. Bell. We shall send you to the 2015 timeline where the child currently exists. We do not expect success from you since my men failed to retrieve him."

"I disagree," said Bell. "I believe the native will hand him over."

"How do you know this?"

"Because...I know her greatest weakness."


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed too soon for Olivia to leave Massive Dynamic but she knew that every second count. With Nina's help, the arrangements were made to make sure the family got to Reiden Lake safely. Olivia, of course, was worried about all the work being left behind at the FBI but she was assured that Broyles and Astrid would take care of things while she was gone.

But there was concern about another matter...whether or not Etta should accompany them.

"Are we going on vacation?" asked Etta. "Is grandpa coming? He has to meet Adam."

Peter and Olivia looked at each other. "Sweetie, grandpa won't be there," said Olivia.

"When is he coming back?"

Peter sighed. "Etta, he won't be back for a while." They felt uncomfortable having to lie about Walter, but it was the only thing they could do until they could explain what happened to him in a way that Etta could understand.

Despite this, she still wanted to go and see the future summer home, as well as spend time with her new "brother". Peter felt the idea was too dangerous. Olivia already had enough run-ins with the Observers in just a short amount of time. But Olivia was worried if Etta was left behind and the Observers got her (like they did in the other timeline) she would be used for leverage. Olivia couldn't chance that. At least this way, Olivia knew where her family was every single moment.

Before Walter's disappearance, a good amount of work had been completed on the Reiden Lake home, remodeling the long-abandoned structure into a place the family could have a nice summer vacation together. As soon as the door opened to the lake house, Etta was filled with excitement.

"I wanna see my room! My room!"

She was already up the stairs heading to her colorfully painted bedroom. Olivia eventually came in carrying Adam. "Etta, do you think you could watch the baby for a while?"

Olivia walked down the hall and saw Peter leaning against the door frame of a half-finished bedroom. The room only had a few boxes in it but it was supposed to have so much more. "What do we do about this room now?" asked Peter. "Now that Walter's..."

"We don't have to do anything with it," said Olivia. "Just leave it be for now."

"He was going to build an outdoor lab."

Olivia put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I want to secure the house, make sure it's safe."

To keep Adam occupied, Etta pulled out the stuff animals she had. He was sitting in the center of the room tilting his head around the room curiously. "These are my summer buddies." She pulled out the stuff cow. "This one looks like Gene. She lives in the lab where grandpa works."

Adam crawled over to touch the plush cow. Etta pulled out a teddy bear and notice a large amount of white dust had gathered on its head. "Oh dusty!" She gently brush off the dust in Adam's direction. The little boy started to squint. His face was tightening. "Uh-oh." Etta kneeled down to look at Adam. "Are you okay? Are you about to cry? I can get mommy."

Without warning, the boy sneezed. Etta had been so closed that she could feel moisture on her face. She fell back and for a moment it seemed that she had blacked out.

_Her mind went back to last week when she was in the park with her mother and father. The earth gave a sudden jolt and from one direction came the men, no hair and dressed in suits marching towards her direction. She stood frozen in fear amongst the chaos of people running for their lives. Her father was running towards her. He was so close and then came the flashing light. The last thing she felt was a sudden burst from behind..._

It was like waking from a nightmare. Etta found herself sweating and in tears. She quickly scoot herself against the bed. She was in her room again...safe. But she could've sworn that that wasn't the case. She couldn't remember if she ever made it home from the park that day. She just didn't know.

"Etta?" Etta was unable to respond to her father's voice. But quickly managed to wipe her eyes before he came in. "Are you two doing alright?"

She nodded unable to speak.

"Okay, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you come downstairs?"

When the family was sitting down to dinner, it took some time for Peter and Olivia to notice how quiet she was. "Etta, aren't you hungry?" Etta eventually came to have a few bites. Peter took a closer look at her, noting the exhaustion in her eyes. "I think she's just tired. Come on." Peter picked up Etta and tucked her into bed. She felt emotionally exhausted and decided to close her eyes against all better judgement.

_Etta found herself entrapped in a pen with other children who were crying in fear and terror. Once the gate opened, Etta found herself nearly suffocating. She was the smallest of the children and was deep in the center of the crowd. The children were surrounded by bald men in their suits trying to keep them contained. A monotone voice spoke, "Do not break formation."_

_Some children were crying so hard that they were unable to keep with the group. The bald men poked them with a rod that made them scream in pain until they were moving with the group again. Once the group entered a large white room, the moving stopped. Etta was able to breathe a bit as the children were spread out a bit and she could see a bigger bald men with a stern look on his face looking over the children._

_"You will remain here," he said. "And you will abide by our orders."_

_The children were silent with fear but one boy was crying "I wanna go home. I want my mommy and daddy."_

_The bald man went over to the boy and bent down to his level. His face showed no emotion and the children where terrified as to what he would do. "We will return to your mother and father, should their loyalty be with us. If they refuse...then you must die."_

Etta suddenly woke up. This time her tears were worst than they were before. The room was too dark even with the bedroom door open and the hall light on. Etta had never been afraid of the dark before. She had never needed a nightlight before. But she found herself shaking, desperate to reach the light on the other side of the room, which might as well have been miles away. She stepped out of the bedroom into the hallway and quietly stood on the steps leading downstairs. Which each second, she scooted herself down the steps. She could hear her mother and father in the living room but made extra certain that her presence was not known.

She could hear the voice of her mother. "I'm worried about Etta."

"Are you sure it's not jealousy over the baby?" asked Peter.

"She seemed really happy about him being here."

"I still don't think it was a good idea to bring her here."

"Janus and Febres will be here before the Observers do," Olivia assured him. "It won't be like the park."

Etta's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the park. Did she heard right about the park? Were they coming? Were they coming for her?

Etta quietly but quickly scooted back up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was still shaking as she crawled into bed. There would be no sleep for her as another hour passed and she could hear her mother and father go into their bedroom. The hall light was now dimmed which brought Etta even less comfort.

She was too scared to sleep. The minutes felt like hours as she thought about the bald people. They came for her before and she was with her parents at the time. Suddenly the realization came to her. The bald people would find her by looking for her parents. They remembered what happened at the park and now if they found them here they would find her here as well.

On quiet feet, Etta got out of bed once more looking for her pink backpack. She emptied the crayons and paper from the backpack and instead filled it with her stuff animals and her blanket. She then slipped on her socks and shoes. After peeking her head into the hall, she waited and then tip-toed out of the room as quietly as she could.

She froze about a few steps down the hall and then turned when she heard a thud.

"Adam?"

To her surprise Adam was there. Even though he was only a few days old, he was standing before Etta on his two feet. She then placed a finger to her lips. "Shh...you have to be quiet okay?" she whispered to him. "I'm hiding from the bald people."

Etta turned and proceeded down the stairs until she was at the front door, which she was barely able to reach with her arm. She knew it would be dark outside but she reminded herself why she was doing this. After stepping out and closing the door she ventured out into the darkness towards the trees.

For an unknown amount of time, she walked forward. There was no moon out but there were stars which attracted her as she wandered. Her feet was getting tangled in twigs and branches that were on the ground. She tried to find a way out of the trees but there was no clearing. It was as if the trees were blocking her in. There was pain all over her body, not just from the branches that struck her, but from the cold. She didn't realize how cold it was. But then Etta was wearing her pajamas unaware that it was unsuitable for the weather.

She sat against a tree and opened her backpack to pull out her blanket. She then checked on the condition of her stuffed friends. "We'll be okay," she told them. "The bald people won't find me and then we'll get to go home."

Etta clutched the blanket closer to her but found it wasn't enough to keep her warm as she tried to sleep through the night.


End file.
